


Might As Well Jump

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was a small plume of dust that stayed behind as the sleek Impala drove off into the awakening sun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble submission for the Vacation Road challenge over at [xoverland](http://xoverland.livejournal.com/).

She placed her glasses on the top of her head and looked down at her mini suitcase. Taking a deep breath, she zipped it up and walked out of the room, careful to sidestep the creaky floorboards in the hall. As she reached Buffy's room, she paused and slid a note underneath. When her sister woke up, she would find a note telling her that she needed a break and that it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. Whilst she doubted they would object to her having a vacation, she thought they might object to her choice in companion for said vacation.

She heard a noise from within her sister's room and unintentionally held her breath. When the noise stopped and all was still once more, Dawn tiptoed down the rest of the hall and down the stairs. The door within reach, she noted the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window to her left. As the door was opened, a crisp breeze pushed against her face and she briefly closed her eyes as she enjoyed the accompanying warmth.

"You coming?"

Dawn looked up at a pair of familiar blue eyes and grinned. Placing her hand in his much larger one, he led her to the waiting black Impala and opened the trunk for her. She placed her suitcase inside, leaning it against his duffle bag and closed the lid with a click.

Dawn climbed into the open passenger door and saw movement in an upstairs window. Her eyes searched for a figure and saw the lithe body of her older sister peeking out from behind her bedroom blinds. Her heartbeat raced as she assumed that her brother-in-law's wasn't far behind but the surreptitious grin and the small wink had a smile break out on her own face as Sam climbed into the car beside her.

"You ready?"

She leant over and kissed him on the mouth. He grinned as he pulled back and quickly put the car into gear. There was a small plume of dust that stayed behind as the sleek Impala drove off into the awakening sun.


End file.
